Sofia Falcone (DC)
Sofia Falcone is a villain in the DC Comics, first appearing during Batman: The Long Halloween. She is the daughter of crime lord Carmine Falcone and the sister of Mario and Alberto Falcone. Biography The Long Halloween Sofia is married to Rocco Gigante, who she only married as part of a plan. She has two children with him. Her brother Alberto and her father's nephew Johnny Viti are murdered by the serial killer Holiday. Holiday's activities throughout Gotham cause Gotham's major crime lords to make moves in order to eliminate the killer. Carmine and Sofia hire the Riddler to deduce Holiday's identity but Riddler's ultimate conclusion is that Carmine himself might be Holiday. Obviously, Carmine and Sofia are not impressed. In order to find Holiday, Sofia searches for the person responsible for creating Holiday's weapons. She learns that the weapons are built by somebody known as "Gunsmith" and after murdering her source of information, Sofia tracks down Gunsmith. However, she only finds Gunsmith's corpse, who had been killed by Holiday. One year later, Holiday's identity has still not been solved. After Harvey Dent murders Sofia's father Carmine, Sofia attempts to attack him but is shoved out of a window by Catwoman. Sofia falls down onto the street and nearly bleeds to death. However, she is saved by one of Carmine's henchmen, Angelo Mirti. Sofia flees to Italy where her brother Mario lives. There, Sofia deliberately scars one side of her face to ressemble the scars of her dead father. Sofia also claims that the accident rendered her paraplegic, using a wheelchair to seem crippled and weak, Dark Victory In Italy, Sofia assembles several of her father's old allies. Although the meeting is disrupted by Batman and Catwoman, the gangsters escape. Sofia later hires Sal Maroni's two sons to kill Two-Face, who is imprisoned at Arkham Asylum. Sofia's brother Alberto, who is revealed to be Holiday, is momentarily being held there as well. Sofia is visited by Catwoman, who informs her that Carmine's corpse has been stolen and offers to retrieve it for one million dollars. After later being sent a package containing her father's ring finger, Sofia dons the alias The Hangman and starts murdering police officers and city officials who had ties to Harvey Dent. She murders in such a way that the killings are blamed on Dent himself. She kills them by hanging them and then using case files to spell out cryptic messages in the form of the children's game, Hangman. After the Joker theorizes that Sofia is not wheelchair-bound after all, he attacks her at her grandfather's estate. Sofia is saved by Alberto, who has been sentenced to house arrest at the estate, and Batman appears soon after and defeats the Joker. Soon after, a task force is assembled to stop the Hangman. However, Sofia obtains inside information and murders the entire task force. Sofia later repays her debt to her brother Alberto when she saves him from Calendar Man. She brings her wounded brother to the family crypt but then, disgusted by her brother's weakness, surprisingly murders him herself. Sofia then sets out to kill her last victim - Two-Face himself - and almost kills him with a noose. When Batman arrives and forces Sofia to fight her, she is shot by Two-Face who kills her with a bullet to the head. Murder victims * Lin (Gunsmith's informant) * Chief Clancy O'Hara * Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb * Detective Flass * Lieutenant Branden * Watch Commander Stan Merkel * Detective Henry Gustavson * Detective Mark O'Connor * Captain David King * Detective Laureen Wilcox * Alberto Falcone ''Gotham'' Sofia Falcone appears as the main antagonist in the fourth season of Gotham. After having been away from Gotham for a long time, she returns to the city to help Jim Gordon in his attempt to get rid of Oswald Cobblepot. She uses the opportunity to secretly build a criminal empire herself, which leads to her rising to the top of Gotham's criminal underworld. Category:Female Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Assassins Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased